Teacher's Pet
by DeathStryyke
Summary: Just a day in Potions class, and of course, Malfoy's perfect as always.


_So, I had to write SOMETHING Harry Potter, and I started this ages ago. But, I only finished it now. Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and I in no part own anything related to Harry Potter, much as I wish that weren't true._

_**Teacher's Pet**_

"Anyone? No? What a pity."

Professor Snape's cold drawl echoed across dungeon classroom. The Gryffindors glared at him with intense dislike. He roamed each row, staring at each student with scrutiny, attempting to find a flaw in which he could take his own misery out on and cause pain and hardship to these young witches and wizards that reminded him of his miserable time in school. Especially Potter and his stupid pair of friends.

"Sir," Harry's voice carried nearly tangible contempt. "Hermione has her hand up. Obviously, she knows the answer."

There were a few snickers from the Gryffindors at this comment, but Snape persisted.

"Really? You're telling me that an entire class of fifth year students can't even tell me the ingredients for the Draught of Peace? How disappointing." The word 'disappoint' seemed to roll off his tongue as a cruel smirk played at the corners of his mouth.

"Please, sir. The Draught of Peace requires three—"

"Quiet, Granger!" The Professor snapped, pursing his lips in loathing for the witch. "Five points from Gryffindor for interrupting me."

This time, it was the Slytherins that snickered.

"But Professor," This time Ron spoke, loudly, and facing the front instead of Snape. "You asked a question. She answered it. I don't see what the problem is."

Professor Snape nearly growled at his impudence. "Ten more points from Gryffindor, for your cheek."

He turned, walking back to the front of the classroom briskly. "Of course, I did not expect an answer. I was merely pointing out the difficulty that you will face in your OWLs I can assure you, that the question I just asked you will make an appearance. You would do well to learn it. Now, flip to page one hundred and sixty four and read the instructions on the Shrinking Potion. I expect them on my desk by the end of this class. You have an hour." He paused. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get to work!"

The potions class passed in a blur, Harry's potion had turned a bright acidic green and he was desperately trying to make it change to the rightful color of orange but was having absolutely no luck. And just when Harry thought it couldn't get worse, Snape walked down the row towards Harry's cauldron. He groaned.

"Well, well Potter. What, perchance, is this supposed to be?" He drawled, indication the bubbling green potion in the cauldron.

"A Shrinking Potion, Sir." Harry ground out through clenched teeth.

"You don't say." He glared down his hooked nose at Potter. "Evanesco." He waved his wand over the pot and the contents vanished.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed "I worked all class on that!"

"Yes, and it wouldn't have gotten a zero. There was no point in wasting my time marking it." He sneered at Harry in disdain. "I would have expected better from my first years."

Harry made to make a rude gesture at Snape, but his back was already turned and Hermione and Ron were holding Harry back from doing something stupid, like they knew he would. As Professor Snape continued to walk around the potions classroom, as a final check of his students' potions before they handed them in, he paused at Draco Malfoy's desk.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. I see your potion is up to your usual standard." He looked pointedly back at Harry. "At least some of my students show proper respect to this subject."

Malfoy barely contained his laugh at Snape's continual insults to Harry as he replied with an innocent "Oh, of course, sir. I wouldn't dream of anything else. My father always enjoyed potions when he was in Hogwarts, too."

Severus Snape's lips curled into a twisted expression between a malicious smile and a smirk. "Yes, I seem to remember he did. He was very good at it as well, much like yourself, really. Lucious should be very proud his son has inherited his potions ability"

You could pretty much see exactly how smug Malfoy was from across the room- much to the chagrin of the golden trio. They heard his reply of "Thank you, sir. I'm sure he is."

Harry pretended to vomit into his cauldron just as Snape announced that class was dismissed. Ron, Hermione, and Harry packed up their books and left. As they were passing Malfoy, whom was laughing obnoxiously with his gang of Slytherins, Ron took one more look at him and muttered,

"Bloody teacher's pet."

**Hope you liked it! R&R, please!**


End file.
